Un lindo detalle
by Majo Walles
Summary: Yaoi - Tsurugi sabe que el chico es cursi ¿Pero a tal extremo?


**Un lindo detalle**

**Resumen: **Tsurugi sabe que el chico es cursi ¿Pero a tal extremo?

**Respuesta al reto Póngale fic a la pic.**

**Categoría: **Inazuma Eleven Go

**Personaje: **Matsukaze Tenma, Tsurugi Kyousuke

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: PG

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos.

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

Si bien le dijeron que el chico podía ser empalagosamente tierno, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza a Tsurugi que llegase a tal extremo. Claro, él sabía que era inocente… y bobo.

Verlo llegar cada día con esa radiante sonrisa no era más que un muy mal augurio. Él se caracterizaba por ser una persona un tanto agria y ego maniática, como adorablemente le describía Masaki.

Y lo malo no era la actitud de Tsurugi, ya todos le conocían de sobra, pero el que llegara de un momento al otro Tenma, alegre y casi dando saltos de la emoción, era algo que les hacía suspirar. Eso sólo acarreaba que Tsurugi estuviera de mal humor en el entrenamiento y que se desquitara con ellos, porque claro, nunca se desquitaba con Tenma. De todos modos _todos _sabían que Tsurugi estaba enamorado del tierno chiquillo.

-¡Hola Kyousuke! –dijo el mocoso animado, recibiendo sólo un gruñido de su interlocutor.

-¿Por qué tan animado Tenma? –preguntó Takuto, pero en ese momento entró a los camarines Ranmaru, y este parecía más molesto que el mismo Tsurugi- ¿Ran?

-Si no se divorcian luego, terminaré yéndome de esa odiosa casa por mi cuenta –dijo furioso, tirando su bolso a una de las bancas y cambiándose ropa para el entrenamiento.

-Ranmaru-oniisan no debe estar molesto por la familia.

Y Ahí estaba de nuevo, Ranmaru parecía un resorte y se lanzaba contra Tenma. Todo desde que Endo, luego de vivir tres años de luto por su esposa muerta, decidiera que su único hijo Tenma, tenía que tener una nueva madre… no encontró a nadie mejor para el puesto que Ichirota Kazemaru, quien era soltero, lo amaba en secreto desde hace años y tenía un hijo de la edad del suyo propio. Ranmaru.

La noticia de que esos dos se casaran fue un acontecimiento tremendo y que sus hijos se llevaran bien, era de esperarse, pero Ranmaru siempre fue celoso de su papá, que le crio solo, ya que su otro padre sólo fue un frasquito de vidrio llamado "in vitro".

Ranmaru no odiaba a Tenma, pero sí mucho a la relación tan empalagosa que sus padres vivían ahora y que tenía que aguantar a diario.

-¿Qué pasó ésta vez? –pregunto Takuto, novio de Ranmaru y quien le tenía sujeto por la cintura para que no lastimara a su hermanastro, mientras que el otro se escondía estratégicamente tras Tsurugi.

-Ichi-okaasan nos enseñó a hacer coronas de flores –dijo el castaño como si nada.

-Y el idiota este se burla de mí porque no me salen y mi papá lo adora.

-Es también mi papá ahora –dijo desanimado, apretando la camiseta de Tsurugi por la espalda.

Takuto se llevó a su iracundo novio de ahí, mientras los demás los seguían al campo de entrenamiento, dejando a un deprimido Tenma en compañía de Kyousuke.

Todo parecía ir mal con el chico, pero siendo Tenma como era, rápidamente pareció olvidar, y al verse solo con el hombre de sus sueños fue a su bolso y extrajo de esta una corona de flores.

Tsurugi sabía lo que pasaría en cuanto lo vio acercarse, pero no se alejó, no podría de todos modos, por lo que sólo se resignó y se inclinó sólo un poco cuando Tenma lo coronó.

-Te queda bien –le dijo el niño, regalándole una adorable sonrisa.

Tsurugi era fuerte, se jactaba de que tenía un gran autocontrol, pero tenerlo así, tan cerca y a su disposición, no era algo que se fuera a repetir muchas veces, no estando solos por lo menos, así que lo acercó por la cintura y lo beso tiernamente, algo muy poco Tsurugi, pero sí muy Tenma, que era quien más disfrutabas de estos esporádicos ataques. Por qué no era el primero, y se encargaría de que no fuera el último. Total, a su papá le llevó casi un año conquistar a Ichirota y él no quería tardar tanto con Tsurugi.

Fin.


End file.
